


Romance on the High Seas

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Dating, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: The boat is only technically his, belonging to the Lukas estate more than to any singular one of them. It's a little cramped for his liking, but it's an old thing that Elias liked to spend an occasional weekend on. A nice vintage, relative silence occasionally interspersed with something crooning on an old record player, and a bed the two of them can barely fit in.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 103





	Romance on the High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> this file is called lonelyeyes f.odt on my laptop (the f stands for press f to pay respects for me not having a boat)

He looks pleased. 

Peter doesn't say it out loud, because Elias and his unbearably fragile ego will annihilate any kind of joy this evening has been steadily accumulating, but it's there, on his face. It's so rare so see him pleased with something other than paperwork or regular work, so he's going to cherish the moment. Really laze in it. The barely there smile on Elias' face, the one that manages to reach his eyes. 

The boat rocks gently, the ocean lapping at the bow, and the candles he lit earlier barely flickering. Dinner is a quiet affair, for once. Elias makes him laugh twice, and Peter makes Elias laugh four times, not that he's counting of course. 

“Maybe after this, we can go to that one little place in Gengenbach- you remember right?” 

“No.” He doesn't make a particularly large habit of visiting Germany. “That must have been with someone else.” 

“I've gotten you cake from there, two birthdays ago.” 

“The-” He tries to think back, and he's not even sure where he was on his birthday two years ago. “The dark chocolate one-” 

“That's it.” Elias has a bit of a fixation with his birthdays, not that Elias would ever admit it because god forbid he ever shows an ounce of sincerity in anything. Elias knew, the way that he knew most things, that Peter hadn't had much in the line of celebrations growing up. Not much a surprise there, but the fact that Elias has decided to impose himself into what used to be an empty day is, well. Very Elias of him. 

“It was nice.” 

“Hm.” Elias leans back in his chair, legs crossed and eyes closed, head tilted just a bit in a picturesque repose. 

“More wine?” 

“Go ahead.” Peter gets up and heads into the small cabin. 

The boat is only technically his, belonging to the Lukas estate more than to any singular one of them. It's a little cramped for his liking, but it's an old thing that Elias liked to spend an occasional weekend on. A nice vintage, relative silence occasionally interspersed with something crooning on an old record player, and a bed the two of them can barely fit in. 

He never comes out on her alone, which is why the boat usually sits in dry dock. He holds a preference to larger vessels in general, for obvious reasons, but this is nice. Just a little dusty at times. 

Elias hasn't moved when he comes back, but the cloud cover over the moon did. With the sea almost at a stand still it's like an infinite mirror, with the moon and the stars reflected. 

Peter pours him the wine. Elias barely reacts, eyes still closed, though he does sit up a little straighter. 

“Hello.” He says. 

“Hello Peter.” On occasion, Elias will move slowly, when he's calm or content or, dare Peter say it, pleased. Relaxed and languid, which Peter thinks is a very good look on him, personally. “It's a beautiful night.” 

And then Elias' eyes finally open. 

“And just my luck.” Peter says, as he sets the bottle on the table. “I get to spend it with a beautiful man.” 

“Do you?” And there's the smile again- not that it's really left, more like it's been renewed- on Elias' face. 

“Unless of course, he decided to swim away from me.” 

“He might.” And before Peter sits back down, Elias raises, hand sliding along the small of Peter's back, his other hand digging into the front of his sweater and tugging Peter down into a kiss. He's warm- there's a lot of other things that are good about it- Elias' lips, his tongue, his teeth, the mutual desire, the implication, all of that is divine in a way only the two of them can be- but it's the warmth he always notices first. 

He doesn't get that from anyone else. 

Granted, everything else, the aggressive making out, that doesn't happen with anyone off the street either, but no one was in the business of shaking his hand, or taking his coat with lingering touches, or sitting that close when there was so much more room, no one else was so instant on sharing body heat like Elias Bouchard. 

He got cold. At least, that's what Elias liked to claim, because he's old at heart and his joints already ache, but Peter is ninety precent sure he's lying. 

Elias likes their warmth too. 

He pulls away, tasting of tart wine, and Peter can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. 

“Well?” 

“Well what.” 

“Still swimming away?” 

“We'll see how I feel in the morning.” 

Of course. 

The rest of dinner is quiet, not much left of the fish he caught earlier, and Elias, ever demure wipes his hands clean on the napkin despite not getting them dirty in the first place. Peter expects him to retire to that singular small bed, but no, once all the glassware is back inside, Elias slips off his loafers and rolls up his trousers and sits on the edge, legs in the water. 

Peter settles on beside him, choosing to lay flat on the wood instead of getting wet, so that he can watch the stars and keep an arm around his husband, looped around the waste, in case he really does decide to fling himself into the sea for whatever dramatic reason. 

Peter is never one to fill the silence, so they stay like that, Elias staring out into the endless mirror and Peter tracing constellations into Elias' side lazily while watching the stars. 

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” Elias' voice almost startles him. 

Almost. 

“It's been- yes.” 

“Very much so?” 

“Very much so, yes.” His warm hand covers Peter's, long delicate fingers tracing along rope worn lines. 

“But not perfect.” 

“Well.” Peter shrugs, an empty gesture. “You could let me take you to bed.” 

“Then take me to bed.” Elias twists around, leaning down to kiss him again. 

There's a minor outrage when Peter actually picks him up, but it's one that's quickly forgiven when Peter kisses Elias' neck, shoulders, and the rest of the way down his spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
